guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lord Ehzed
WOOHOO! Another copy of my page! Ok, calm down Gem... I have asked everyone who has copied my user page NOT to use the gem and heart icons designed for me by User:LordBiro. I will remove the heart now. If you insist on using it, you can always revert, but I really do mind. I know, I am too serious about this, but I asked LordBiro to create those icons for me and my girlfriend and they have great emotional value for me. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:47, 2 May 2006 (CDT) I hope that you don't mind me using your page in general. It is the nicest one I've seen, and I am still too new to wiki-markup to make something as nice of my own. Of course I don't mind about the icon - I was going to replace it anyway once I came up with something else for her. Lord Ehzed 18:54, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :Sorry for the reaction last night, but I noticed your new user page just after getting into some sort of rage about other people shamelessly copying my page. The icons are the onyl real reason for my state as they are THE greatest thing which the Guild Wars and GuildWiki community has given me. Thanks to LordBiro. I don't mind if you use anything on my page as long as you don't copy-paste it all without any thought put into it. Thats what buggs me. I use a lot of time and then someone comes, copies ang goes away without using any time. Sorry again for last night. :) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:40, 3 May 2006 (CDT) NPC from Elona? Where did you find that Elonian NPC? Anything you remember would be great! Even if you know the general area... we can do a grid pattern search. — Stabber ✍ 11:21, 29 May 2006 (CDT) :If I actually did, it would have been in the Bazaar. Maybe I was just thinking of the mirrors though. I'll have a look in the areas I've tranversed tonight when I play. My appologies in advance if I was incorrect.Lord Ehzed 11:27, 29 May 2006 (CDT) Armor Project It's easy, you just need to check if you have a complete set of armor that we don't have a good gallery for. You can check Project:Armor galleries project if any gallery have been update and keep it up to date. If you don't know how to edit image, want help on how to do a good gallery or if you don't want to edit the photo and just be a model, just PM me in game (Aratak Truesorrows). You can also look at Bexor help page. My favorite location for armor is near the Axe mastery guy on Battle Island.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:08, 29 November 2006 (CST) Profession combo articles This is a generic notice to the people who took a part in the discussion of the restructuring on the profession combination articles almost a year ago. There is currently a deletion proposal for all profession combination articles. The main discussion is at Category talk:Profession combinations#why delete. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:52, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC)